


entropy

by ephlyon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gothic, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 16:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13275708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephlyon/pseuds/ephlyon
Summary: I think about when Takumi asked me if Vampires could make wishes come true. As ridiculous a question as it sounded, some weird part of me really wanted to respond with a yes. I know now, I'd give anything to make any of his wishes come true. But it's too late.An alternate universe in which Hoshido is a country riddled with myths and legends of an underground world named Nohr. Where beasts and Vampires live, co-existing and abiding to an ancient peace treaty. When Takumi, a Hoshidan boy, is attacked in an alley by a Vampire, Nohrian prince Leon begins to suspect a rebellion; Revenge-thirsty Vampires looking to break whatever pact Nohr and Hoshido have, and to devour all that they can.





	entropy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I bring to you a Leokumi Vampire AU, because I am never tired with Vampire AUs. There's a lot of lore that'll be brought into the story later, and I am sorry if the characters seem a little dull in this first chapter. Introductions are never my strongest point with stories. I shall be writing basic facts in notes before chapters for you all to get more of an insight into any details that are unexplained in chapters!
> 
> Vampire's eyelashes are what can shield them from a sun's rays, but only in overcast or not intensely hot weather.  
> When a human is bitten, they do not turn into a Vampire, but instead die within a three day period.  
> Humans only turn into Vampires when a pact is made beforehand, and when a human drinks Vampire blood.  
> The Vampires live underground because, of course, the sun can kill them. The pact that Nohr has with Hoshido is to ensure that they don't eat humans, and that Hoshidans donate so much of their blood and provide them with animal blood, which is not that sustainable to live on, but is a decent alternative in the meantime.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter! Second chapter is on its way. Each chapter will be taking turns to be written from both Takumi and Leon's POVs.

I’d seen a lot of vampire movies in my life, but even if you watch the most intense and gorey vampire film, you’ll never know true terror until you have teeth sinking into your own neck. I’d like to think I am not as scared of vampire films as I used to be, and even then, I was better than most. Sakura, my youngest sibling, would detest them. I’m glad she isn’t here now.

It happened so quick that, if I am going to live, I doubt I’ll be able to explain this situation to anyone else, at least not coherently. I imagine the look on their faces; a possibility that’s becoming more impossible the longer I stand here with a stranger’s teeth digging into my flesh. At first all I felt was shock, but now, there’s an intense burning, a ripping sound that is all I can hear, and no matter how hard I struggle, I can’t break free. I try and claw at the guy’s hands that have a vice grip around my throat, but it’s no use. The world is suddenly turned sideward, and in the distance, I can see people going about their visit to the Hoshidan markets, blissfully unaware that someone is dying.

I’m suddenly sad. In the moment, the guy takes his teeth off me, scoffing and laughing, the pain subsides enough so I can think about my family, my friends, and my life that’s suddenly slipping away. I think about my father who passed many years ago, my mother who I had a little argument with this morning, my older brother Ryouma and older sister Hinoka, who had entrusted me with taking care of my younger sister, Sakura. I don’t know where she is, but I hope she’s safe. At least she’s not here. I wouldn’t want any of my family seeing me die.

I hate myself for accepting death so easily. I’m terrified, but the longer I struggle, the more hopeless I feel. The pain has consumed every inch of me, so much so that I can’t think again---can’t think enough to scream or cry. I can’t do anything but die. And so, I forcibly accept death, letting it embrace me. And then, as the pain slowly turns from pinning needles and into a cushioned bed, I am dragged back down to the ground, the back of my head hitting against the gravel, my vision going black.

 _What the hell just happened_.

I hear a fwip, a crack, and the slump of my attacker fall next to me, his mangled body soaking in both my blood and his own. I think then, that it must be over for me. Any chance of escape seems impossible, until I see a figure standing before me, their shadow a blur, colours mixing in with colours and creating a sickly spiral. I can feel myself going, my eyes drooping, the feeling leaving my fingers---

“Hey.”

I’m hauled off the ground, feeling relief instantly as bits and pieces of gravel fall from where they stuck to me skin. Unable to struggle, another person has hold of me, picking me up as if I am nothing but a puppet; lifeless and useless. When more teeth sink into my neck, I want to cry. This is _torture---_ this is something I have feared my whole life. I am nothing but prey.

No longer being able to move anything, I let it happen, waiting to let darkness consume me once more, for the last time.

Instead, I exhale. In that instance, it’s as though a gust of wind blows into my mouth, filling every inch of me that is burning with a refreshing coolness. I feel my stomach growing smaller and then bigger, the air leaving and coming in again, hitting every spot that was on fire. I take another breath, my limbs prickling, as though the mouth is injecting life into me. I cry, but it’s not for the reason I expected. These tears that fall are ones of relief; of a sudden influx of gratefulness. The fire is dimming, and the person who is currently holding me are becoming less blurry.

I can make a face eventually: A button nose, and two big, red eyes. Dirty blonde hair falls and frames their face, cupping their jaw. It’s a guy, I come to realize, and he’s staring right at me. As more second’s pass, I can move my fingers, bending and straightening them, curling and uncurling my toes. When he lets me go, I am able stand, albeit faintly.

I instinctively bring my fingers to where I’m bitten, feeling the two holes prominently. I try and collect my thoughts. I was attacked by someone who bit me and I nearly died. Then, another person came and bit me, except now I’m alive.

I’m confused.

The pain is almost gone, except for the bite on my neck. I look at my rescuer, who, isn’t looking at me now, but instead looking at the other guy who still lays crumpled on the floor. The blood has travelled down to the gutter, leaving a crimson trail in between the cracks in the ground. My gaze, too, falls to the man; my attacker. Although I haven’t brought myself to admit it just yet, this situation, this occurrence, is a lot like the horror stories I hate.

The name hangs on the tip of my tongue: **_Vampire_**.

I’m going mad.

“Don’t you dare.”

I look up. The boy isn’t speaking to me, but rather, he’s looking at the still body, watching the corpse until, to my god-awful surprise, it moves.

There’s coughs and splutters, hacking and gagging, as the guy tries to get up again, his hands and knees splashing in the pool of our blood, the noises making my stomach churn.

He attempts to get up on one knee before a hand--- _as quick as lightening_ \---grabs his neck, making his face crack back onto the hard ground. I hear a low groan, and the boy picks him up as if he weighs nothing, bringing his bloodied head close to his mouth; “I said: **Don’t you dare**.”

As deep and as seemingly calming as his tone is, even I am scared. I feel the threat behind his words as though he has my neck in his hand, gripping tight and squeezing, and laughing as every last bit of oxygen leaves my throat.

I watch in wonder and in awe at the spectacle; entranced, yet unable to move still, even if I wanted to. They make eye contact, and the older man spits in the face of the blonde boy, a speck of red onto fine skin.

“Little prince Leon, all alone and acting like a saviour of justice.”

I hear the hatred in his tone; the scorn that feels ancient. Even their aura, I now realize, feels as though I am standing in a different time altogether. The blonde boy’s lips slowly upturn into a wide smile, his eyes widening, looking elated. It’s terrifying.

“That I am. Do I have to remind you of the code? Surely someone as old as yourself should have read it more times than I.”

“…That piece o’ crap won’t work for much longer. I am sure you, little prince Leon, know more than most that it isn’t worth shit.” My attacker speaks as if he’s defending justice. He speaks as though he has every right to; as though he’s making a difference, like an advocate for everyone. I still feel uneasy, besides the fact that he did just try and kill me, there’s something else.  

I see the blonde boy’s fingers curl, gripping the other guy’s throat tighter and hearing him make a noise. He leans closer again, and although he’s whispering in the attacker’s ear, it feels as though his voice is also in my ear; in my head. “You underestimate the Nohrian family.”

In that instance, I hear a crack, and the attacker’s body slumps to the floor. Although I had been watching closely, I didn’t even see the boy’s fingers move. It happened so fast.

I slump to the floor, my body feeling as though life is hanging from me by a single thread. I feel tired, worn, and still hurt. I lift my hands to see them bloodied; my clothing ripped across my legs and dried blood staining the material. Sakura is going to kill me. In fact, my whole family is going to kill me.

When I hear footsteps approaching, I immediately look up, hesitating to move my limbs again in an attempt to run. I know it’d be futile if I tried.

Seeing him up close is different to seeing him afar. His eyes narrow, eyelashes veiling as though shading them from the sun, casting a dark ring around his eyes. His lips are stained a bright red (my blood, most likely), and he’s looking at me with an unreadable expression. If he’s coming for me next, I know that I have no chance of escaping.

“Are you alright?”

His concern surprises me, so much that I stop my arm that was raising to instinctively shield myself. I think I am right to assume that he’s the same as the attacker, and that I should be running, but I don’t. My limbs feel like lead and my head is still fuzzy from shock. I feel a tingling all over my body; weightless, weirdly enough, as though I am not real. His words repeat in my head. At this point, I feel like nothing can be as weird as what has just happened.

My voice catches in my throat. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out. It is then that he’s at my level, the back of his palm pressed against my forehead. Up close, I expected to see bloody stains and sweat, but there’s nothing. His skin is immaculate, in fact, if it were dark, I’d think it glowing.

I am left breathless without realizing until he stops touching me. The same unease returns. I feel sick, repulsed, even, that this boy has the audacity to touch me after killing someone else. I know he saved my life---I know. But anyone normal would have called the police. I know, for a fact, that he’s not normal. Not in the slightest. He feels even more alien up close; those red eyes wise beyond my years, despite having a very youthful face. His jawline is especially prominent, and that gaze… He could kill me in seconds. If he wanted to.

He frowns before speaking again, this time slower, but irritated. “I shall repeat myself: Are you alright?”

I should answer. If I _can_.

I open my mouth again, this time, finding some voice to reply, my throat croaking and hurting: “Living, at least.”

I get a frown; the blonde boy’s lips stretching into a thin line. I notice he’s looking at the bite wound, where my fingers subconsciously touch again. It hurts like hell, but I’m sure I make that obvious enough when I wince. He takes my fingers with his own, pressing his thumb to the wound, his touch feather-light in comparison to mine. I find it annoying how easily I become distracted by anything and everything that is him. I don’t know what it is, but my restraint becomes null and void. He looks picture-esque, and for a moment, I’m half-tempted to ask if it’s makeup. The pain in my neck throbs the instant he touches it, and I immediately swat away his fingers, touching my wound.

He frowns: “It’s going to hurt more if you do that.”

“It hurt more when you were touching it,” I say.

“I got rid of all of the venom. I think you’ll find I suffered more drinking something as rancid as that.” He touches his own lips, wiping and lifting his thumb to show that it’s gone red. My poisoned blood. He’s proving a point, and I get it. Just like in the legends, if a vampire bites you, you’ll be poisoned. The poison will make you age quicker, the pain more intense. You reach Rigor Mortis in just three days. Just the thought makes my stomach churn even more. I clutch my stomach.

I don’t want to believe it. I am not superstitious if I can help it. Hoshido, however, is a superstitious country, and I have been brought up knowing every legend that clings onto this town. I used to have horrible nightmares, even more so after my mother’s death. My thoughts go astray, and I try and force myself back into reality. I meet his gaze once more, in which the blonde boy’s eyebrows are drawn together.

“That wasn’t real, right? He was just delusional? He…” My words catch in my throat. “…You saw what he did. He tried to _bite_ me.”

“Vampires tend to do that, or, is our descriptions different nowadays?” He speaks calmly, as if this is a conversation he has daily. I clutch tighter, feeling the bones of my ribs.

“You’re kidding, right? Vampire? Is this your way of dealing with outright murdering someone?” I am grateful, I am. But he murdered someone, right before my eyes. “You killed him. Don’t… go making stuff up.”

I try and scrape myself away. Lifting myself is hard, so I shuffle across the gravel, attempting to go on my hands and knees and crawl. The boy places a hand on my shoulder, and I’m immediately back against the wall, his touch is light, but I can’t move against it no matter how hard I try. When I make eye contact with him this time, I glare.

The blonde boy glares back. I’ve never seen such a fierce intensity in anyone’s eyes before. It’s both beautiful and terrifying.

“Are you implying that I, a noble Nohrian, am a liar? You speak boldly, human.” His eyes are sneering and nose upturned. I have half the mind to punch him in the face, if not for fear, and his hand, holding me back. “I just saved your life. I see even now you humans lack manners.”

Humans. He referred to us as humans, as if he, himself, isn’t one.

I’m too tired to fight. I think about the attacker’s teeth, and his, sinking into my neck. The blonde boy’s frowns deepens: “Are… you telling me that you’re not aware of Nohr?”

“Nohr?” I question tiredly. “What’s Nohr?”

“A realm which exists underneath this one. Where the sunlight does not hit. Where we vampires and beasts alike live.” He exhales. “Where the Nohrian royal family reigns. Nohrians and Hoshidans made a pact. The peace pact. Co-existence accepted under the condition that we don’t kill you. I’m basically repeating lines here.”

I hear what he’s saying, but none of its sinking in. “Huh?”

“We had a deal,” his teeth grit, “we live under your circumstances, and in return, you provide us with the necessary food as a substitute. We’ve been lacking lately, in fact, which is why I am here…” His voice trails off, expression looking like a ship sinking. If he had any colour, I swear I would see it draining from his face. I can’t help but want to shift away when I hear the anger in his voice rise. “You don’t know of it?!”

“Don’t shout at me,” I respond as commanding as I can, but my voice wavers, “I’m literally right here. Why, do you expect me to play along? You’re crazy!” He’s weird, and scary. I should have attempted an escape ages ago. I look at my chances now. We’re in an alley where the noise of the Christmas markets has dimmed to nearly mute. It’s been hours since I’ve gotten separated from Sakura, and I think about how worried my family are right now. If they are. Of course they are.

I don’t understand the boy’s frustration. It seems bizarre, if a game. He looks at me, then to the corpse, and then back at me. His eyes are focused on the wound on my neck, and again, I can’t discern what he’s thinking or feeling. It isn’t like the attacker’s expression, which was angry and weirdly lustful. The blonde boy looks a mixture between confused and horrified. And then pained, once he’s been looking at my wound, and the closer I look now, the more I notice that the shadows under his eyes are perhaps not from the sun’s rays, but also from lack of sleep.

Without thinking, I extend a finger and touch under his eyes. The skin there is soft, and I find myself smoothing my thumb. The blonde boy is looking at me, irritated again. It’s his turn this time to whack my hand away.

“You can’t be a vampire,” I say, still looking at the bags, “vampires don’t sleep.”

“And what, may I ask, gives you the indication that I do?” He snaps.

“The bags under your eyes,” I point out, “you’re clearly tired.”

I expect another retort, but instead, he goes silent, and stares at me. I glare back until I start to feel uncomfortable---what the hell is he staring at? I add: “Someone had to tell you, if you didn’t know.”

He backs away and stands up. When I follow his movements, I notice that the sky has gone black, and it begins to rain---no, wait, it’s snow. Feeling more together now that I survey my surroundings, I let the snow collect in my palms. My hands that burned with fire are now freezing. I look down at myself once again to see the dried blood now dotting with white. I can imagine my big brother Ryoma now, scolding me and chastising me and acting as if he is somehow miraculously in charge. Telling me that I am incompetent and a bad brother, that I have let him down, though I don’t recall ever owing him anything. Hinoka, my elder sister, doesn’t often get herself involved in our fights, but I can see Sakura’s expression clearly. Disappointed and upset. And worried. And it’s a punch to my gut to ever see her look like that. I find myself holding my knees to my chest.

When I bring my attention back again, I can see the blonde boy tending to the now dead attacker. I know they won’t believe me, and I’m not sure I even believe myself. My best friends Hinata and Oboro would be better to talk to, but even then, they’ll question me and ask if I’m going crazy.

I’m not.

What am I kidding. Hell, I don’t know. This isn’t the first time I’ve questioned that.

Coming back, the blonde boy carries the attacker’s body as if it’s a rug over his shoulder. I gulp.

“What are you going to do with…”

“I’ll have someone dispose of him shortly, once we’ve left here.”

“Who? You mean the police?”

“No. My retaine---

“Why the hell aren’t you calling the police?!”

He purses his lips; “The police are next to useless when it comes to Vampires. I don’t need any more of you involved.”

The word Vampire is still striking some chord within me. I don’t know what to do, other than stare in disbelief, and watch as he tucks the body behind the one dumpster in the alley.

I’m witnessing a murderer hide a body, and I’m not doing anything about it.

When he returns to my side, (unnoticeable again, might I add), I look at him with a resuming fear. It’s as if the past half an hour were simply a blur, and that my emotions had been put on hold until I could feel myself again. Now that I’m well enough and breathing, reality hits me again with its hardest slap, leaving me speechless and scared. He looks at me, then to my wound again, fixated, as if it’s somehow his fault. And indirectly, when I think about it, it sort of is.

“This… really is a problem,” he says, sounding tired. I shrug my shoulders in lazy agreement, shifting, my legs feeling as though they could snap at any moment. At this point, I’ll happily take the word Vampire if it means I can go home and sleep. I want to forget, if possible, and pretend that today didn’t happen. I know that’s impossible. I know…

“Hey,” I say, my throat feeling croaky again, “do Vampires make wishes come true.”

My question catches him off guard. He looks at me as if I am the weird one, and after a long moment, the lips of his frown upturn into a tired smile. Odd, I think.

“Where do you live?”

“Huh?”

“So I can take you home.”

I squint.

“You aren’t going to kidnap me and bite me, are you?”

“No.”

“Because you know, I have every right to think you would.”

“I know.”

“And you say you won’t.”

“I will not.”

I look down at myself, and the back to him, weighing the chances in my head, as if on scales.

“Please take me home.”

 

The rest of that night is a blur, but I somehow ended up back in my bed. I’d never slept so well in my entire life, and it’s weird, because I usually have nightmares, and that night is one of the miraculous exceptions. Ryoma and Hinoka were extremely angry with me, as I expected, but Sakura leaped and hugged my waist as soon as I walked through the front door. The police were there, ready to do a search, and voiced their concern considering they’d seen traces of blood along the walls of the alley. They didn’t mention seeing any body, though.

I wanted to believe it wasn’t real, but it was. The two dots on my neck were still there days after, and I’m lucky I have long hair to wrap around my neck whenever it’s convenient. My life seemed to go back to normal after that. Or, so I thought. I know it was foolish of me to think that anything could be normal after meeting that blonde-boy. With those intense red eyes and long lashes. And that glare that stayed in my mind. It’s hard to forget a face like that.

I never thought I’d come to see it again.


End file.
